Kirari☆
Kirari☆ is Spring's theme song which is a song by Tokyo Girls Style Romaji= Kaze ni yureru kokoro Awai hana no tsubomi Shinpainai yo daijoubu da yo mitame yori tsuyoi kara Atarashii kisetsu wa hajikesou na setsunasa de Fuan mo kitai mo zenbu tsutsunde Sugu ni sugu ni hashiridasu yo Sou sa bokutachi wa donna yume mo kanaerareru sa Kono sora wa haruka kanata no Mirai ni iru kimi no moto e tsunagatteru yo Nanimo mayowanai ima shinjiteru tashika na kibou Afuredasu sono omoi kirari Itsumademo hikari wo hanatsu kara Monogatari wa koko kara hajimaru Kinou made to chigau Sukoshi katai futari Fureru kata ga yosoyoso shikute Damatta mama aruiteta Nando mo iikakete nomikonda sono kotoba wa Owari wo tsugeru aizu janai kara Kao wo agete chanto iu yo Sou sa bokutachi wa mayoi nagara otona ni natte Taisetsu na kono shunkan wo Mune no oku ni gyutto oshikonde shimau yo Zettai wasurenai ima kanjiteru tashikana kodou Sayounara wa tsugini au tame no Iroaseru koto no nai yakusoku Monogatari wa eien ni tsudzuku Kotoba ni naranai koe Kimi ni mo kikoeru you ni Nando datte utatte miseru yo Seiipai, ah Sou sa bokutachi wa donna yume mo kanaerareru sa Kono sora wa haruka kanata no Mirai ni iru kimi no moto e tsunagatteru yo Nanimo mayowanai ima shinjiteru tashika na kibou Afuredasu sono omoi kirari Itsumademo hikari wo hanatsu kara Monogatari wa koko kara hajimaru |-|Kanji= 風に揺れる心 淡い花の蕾 心配ないよ 大丈夫だよ 見た目より強いから 新しい季節は 弾けそうな切なさで 不安も期待も全部包んで すぐに すぐに 走り出すよ そうさ 僕達は どんな夢も 叶えられるさ この空は 遥か彼方の 未来にいる 君の元へ繋がってるよ なにも 迷わない 今信じてる 確かな希望 溢れ出す その想いキラリ いつまでも 光を放つから 物語はここから始まる 昨日までと違う 少し固いふたり 触れる肩がよそよそしくて 黙ったまま歩いてた 何度も言いかけて 飲み込んだその言葉は 終わりを告げる合図じゃないから 顔を上げてちゃんと言うよ そうさ 僕達は 迷いながら 大人になって 大切な この瞬間を 胸の奥に ぎゅっと押し込んでしまうよ 絶対 忘れない 今感じてる 確かな鼓動 さよならは 次に会うための 色あせる事のない約束 物語は永遠に続く 言葉にならない声 君にも聞こえるように 何度だって歌ってみせるよ 精一杯Ah そうさ 僕達は どんな夢も 叶えられるさ この空は 遥か彼方の 未来にいる 君の元へ繋がってるよ なにも 迷わない 今信じてる 確かな希望 溢れ出す その想いキラリ いつまでも 光を放つから 物語はここから始まる |-|English= Hearts swaying with the wind The pale flower buds Don't be so anxious; it's okay! You'll be powerful from now on I've heard that this new season Might burst open with pain Pack up all of the anxiety and hope And right now, right now, start running! So, which of our dreams Will be the ones that come true? That distant sky beyond the future Will connect with where you are! Nothing will get in the way Right now, believe the hope Those emotions will overflow with a shine Their light will always glow now Your story starts here Up until yesterday, it was different The two of us are a little strong You touch my shoulder formally And we keep walking silently We try to speak lots of times But we end up swallowing our words Don't just signal for it to end Look up and say it properly! Well, we're getting confused As we grow older This important moment Is tightly filling up all of my heart Any of its throbbing For the sake of The next time we meet, The goodbyes won't fade away This story will continue on forever The words my voice can't say You hear them being said I sing them to you so often With all my might So, which of our dreams Will be the ones that come true? That distant sky beyond the future Will connect with where you are! Nothing will get in the way Right now, believe the hope Those emotions will overflow with a shine Their light will always glow now Your story starts here Category:Songs